


Peace Security and Palpatine

by CertifiedPissWizard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, anyways this happened, i wish i could regret this but its 1 am so my only emotion is blue powerade, no betas we die like palpatine at the end of the og trilogy, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedPissWizard/pseuds/CertifiedPissWizard
Summary: “Do you think I haven’t noticed, Jar Jar? I’ve noticed too, you know. We could do great things together, take care of Naboo. It’s your job as senator, isn’t it?” That smile didn’t shake, and gold eyes met his. Jar Jar was almost paralyzed and had a bad feeling. Things started moving again, fluttering where they sat. The smile grew. “Oh the things we could do. What do you say, Jar Jar? Think of the good we could do- end the war, root out the corruption. We could bring peace and security to the galaxy, you and me.” He kept leaning closer, and Jar Jar didn’t know what to do. Lips touched his, and he kissed back.
Relationships: Jar Jar Binks/Sheev Palpatine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Peace Security and Palpatine

Jar Jar shot out his tongue and ripped away Palpatine’s lightsaber. “Yousa is going to regret that.” The saber flew back towards him, pulled by his tongue. He fumbled but caught it. Then he ignited it, holding it to the sith’s throat. “Yousa will tell mesa yous plans for Naboo.” He held the saber steady, not shaking an inch. The sith, Palpatine, the chancellor of the Republic, a traitor, smiled, and despite himself that tiny part of Jar Jar’s heart went all aflutter again.

“I didn’t expect this of you, Senator.” There was a pause, Jar Jar couldn’t help but think it was put there for dramatic effect. “Naboo will have a place of honor in my empire, of course.” His eyes looked up and down Jar Jar for a moment. “If all gungans are like you then-“ _Was he flirting while Jar Jar had his own lightsaber against his throat?_ “I’ve been paying attention, you know. You are more competent than the image you portray to the Senate as a whole.” _This was getting really weird._

“What’s yous real meaning?” The lightsaber gets yanked from his hands, and Palpatine is in his face.

“Do you think I haven’t noticed, Jar Jar? I’ve noticed too, you know. We could do great things together, take care of Naboo. It’s your job as senator, isn’t it?” That smile didn’t shake, and gold eyes met his. Jar Jar was almost paralyzed and had a bad feeling. Things started moving again, fluttering where they sat. The smile grew. “Oh the things we could do. What do you say, Jar Jar? Think of the good we could do- end the war, root out the corruption. We could bring peace and security to the galaxy, you and me.” He kept leaning closer, and Jar Jar didn’t know what to do. Lips touched his, and he kissed back.

“Meesa-“

“Think about it.”

Jar Jar woke from a strange dream, borne of his embarrassing crush, no doubt. Peace and security for the galaxy? A kiss from Palpatine? A dream. There was something else to the dream but faded in the way of dreams. Jar Jar’s lips still buzzed from the dream. He reached up, touched them. His comms went off. Another invitation to dine with the chancellor. It had been happening more and more for months- dinners and long walks through the Senate and compliments and gifts. If Jar Jar weren’t Jar Jar and Palpatine wasn’t- he’d almost think his interest was mutual.

Still, who was Jar Jar to say no. Especially after that dream. Maybe someday- doubtful.

Still, later, when Palpatine- call me Sheev- led him to a out of the way nook and leaned in, kissed him softly, Jar Jar couldn’t help but think _maybe_. That was only a small part of him, though. The rest was just trapped in a quiet fragile awe at the return of his interest.

Peace and security and a special place for Naboo, Sheev whispers into his ear, and Jar Jar can see it in his mind, all so clear. He just has to wait until the war is over, just until it’s done. Jar Jar can wait, though. He thinks he could wait for years if it meant peace and security for the galaxy and Sheev Palpatine for him.


End file.
